Paradise
by Juuroumaru
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Legato consiguiera capturar al traidor Chapel y al hermano de su amado señor? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Knives ante eso? Wolfwood x Vash y Knives x Legato


PARADISE

Haced fiesta y alegraos, porque mi hijo estaba muerto y ha resucitado, estaba perdido y lo hemos encontrado…

Mientras caminaba tan rápida y silenciosamente como el animal que portaba en su apellido, hasta los oídos de Wolfwood llegaron las palabras del sacerdote que oficiaba la misa del tempo. Sonrió con el pitillo apagado entre los labios.

Cualquiera diría que el sermón de hoy lo ha elegido el pelopincho – pensó- el hijo pródigo… no debería escuchar estas cosas… precisamente él no lo necesita…

El juego de luces de las vidrieras, producido por los dos soles del desértico Gunsmoke, daba una apariencia de irrealidad a la escena del interior de la iglesia. Justo en ese momento, cuando los soles aún no habían alcanzado su cenit, el juego de luces daba lugar a una fantástica atmósfera de misteriosos reflejos y vivos colores, vibrantes y líquidos, tan distintos de todo lo que existía en aquel mundo que Wolf sentía como si se hallase ante las puertas cerradas del paraíso. Al caminar pensativamente por una nave lateral, como si paseara por un sueño, un haz de luz, directo y brillante, captó su atención porque, como si de una señal se tratara, iluminaba y envolvía en una cascada de motitas resplandecientes a aquel que había venido a buscar. Su cabello, oro y tinta, reflejaba la luz produciendo destellos dorados, y sus ojos, tan verdes y profundos que, cuando te miraba de aquella manera suya tan especial, sentías como si te pudieras hundir para siempre en ellos, con aquella luz irradiaban tanta paz, tanta serenidad, que consiguieron acallar por unos instantes a la aullante manada de remordimientos que corrían por los oscuros páramos del alma del sacerdote mercenario.

Wolf sacudió la cabeza incrédulo tratando de despejarla. Cuando el cura que oficiaba había ordenado a los feligreses ponerse en pie, por un momento la luz le había hecho ver como si aquel joven de amable sonrisa portara un par de alas etéreas y luminosas…

En ese momento, Vash reparó en la presencia de Wolfwood y le dedicó una sonrisa boba, al tiempo que le hacía señas para que se acercara hasta el banco donde estaba él. Sus gestos exagerados atrajeron la atención de la anciana de severo rostro que estaba junto a él, y le lanzó una dura mirada que se tornó francamente amenazadora cuando la señora se dio cuenta de que el sacerdote llevaba un cigarro en la boca en la iglesia. Con cuatro zancadas, y llevando la enorme cruz en volandas como si no pesara nada, Wolf se plantó exasperado delante del extraño pistolero y le agarró del brazo con la intención de arrastrarlo fuera para poder conversar con él sin notar las miradas de las apolilladas e iracundas feligresas clavadas en su persona.

Hola Wolf, ¿Qué tal estás? yo pensaba que estabas por ahí bus…

Cierra el pico, idiota- le susurró enfadado por un lado de la boca- vamos fuera, que tengo que hablar contigo.

Ah, no, no, lo siento, pero es que el cura todavía no ha terminado y…- Vash se frotó la nuca con timidez- … y esta muy feo marcharse mientras alguien te esta hablando y…

No digas tonterías, no te habla a ti. – a las miradas de furia de la anciana se habían sumado las de otras dos señoras situadas detrás de ellos, y los impacientes chasquidos de lengua de otra vieja que estaba justo delante- Tengo que contarte algo muy serio que he averiguado esta misma mañana.

Pero es que yo…

Un aumento en el volumen de la voz del cura atrajo la atención de ambos. Como la iglesia era pequeña, Wolfwood supuso que el sacerdote les había escuchado conversar y trataba de hacerles callar de ese modo, pero instantáneamente rechazó aquella idea por dos razones; una, la expresión de la cara de Vash y el rapidísimo movimiento de su mano hasta la culata de la pistola y la otra… el temblor en la voz del sacerdote.

Respondiendo a una señal invisible, todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ellos y les rodearon. Entonces comenzaron a gritar como si algo o alguien les estuviera torturando por dentro. El efecto era devastador para los nervios de Wolfwood, pues los sólidos muros hacían reverberar las voces y las multiplicaban y contemplar las caras de sufrimiento de la gente que le rodeaba sin poder ayudarles resultaba una dura prueba, pero Vash parecía haberse vuelto loco. Gritaba con ellos desesperado, pero lo suyo eran palabras articuladas.

Basta, basta, ¡!BASTA, POR FAVOR! Te lo ruego, déjales, no les hagas daño, ¡!POR FAVOR, BASTAAAAA!

En la puerta del templo, recortando su silueta contra la luz sangrienta de los soles, había aparecido un hombre con un vergonzoso pasado y un desesperado futuro.

Alto, delgado, cubierto por un abrigo blanco, las púas y la siniestra calavera que le cubrían los hombros revelaban que no era un hombre normal. Su cabello violeta y sus ojos del color del oro en el crisol revelaban que no era un hombre normal. Y el odio que reflejó su voz cuando habló confirmó que no era un hombre normal, pues pocos seres humanos son capaces de albergar tanto veneno en su corazón. Como movidos por un resorte, al oírse su voz, todos los presentes salvo Vash y Wolf, aumentaron sus agónicas contorsiones hasta tal punto que parecía que iban a partirse en pedazos. Vash gritó también con ellos de tal manera que Wolf pensó que iba a despellejarse la garganta.

¡POR FAVOOOR!- la multitud que les rodeaba por todas partes, prácticamente tocándoles, le imposibilitaba el utilizar su arma contra Legato sin herir a nadie- ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS, LO QUE QUIERAAAAAS, PERO DÉJALES POR AMOR DE DIOS!

Así que estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que te pida a cambio de que libere a esta escoria- susurró el recién llegado con desprecio- Eres patético… podrías ser muy grande, podrías ser… ¡no! Eres superior, eres un dios para los ojos de los hombres, y tú te sacrificas por gente que no dudaría en clavar tu cabeza en un poste para cobrar la recompensa que ofrecen por ella.

¡DEJALES! Es a mí a quien has venido a buscar… pues aquí me tienes, pero por favor…

¡DEJA DE SUPLICAR! No lo soporto… verte rogar de esa manera… y con ese rostro… es… ¡ES VERGONZOSO!- se giró bruscamente e hizo una seña en dirección a la puerta- ¡Entrad! ¡Atadles a los dos y administrarles el narcótico!

Mientras el pistolero y el sacerdote eran rodeados y tumbados de bruces en el suelo por varios de los Gun-ho-guns, Vash levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos a Legato.

No hagas mas daño a esta gente, o dejaré de colaborar de inmediato y tendrás que volver con las manos vacías ante…

¡Silencio!- el pistolero sintió como, además de los cables de acero con los que le estaban inmovilizando, Legato estaba utilizando su poder para convertir sus músculos en piedra. La bestia de las arenas que parecía un niño se le acercó por detrás y Vash notó un aguijonazo en el cuello.

Bluesummers no había dejado nada al azar aquella vez, pues ya había podido comprobar que ni siquiera con todo su poder que bastaba para someter a cincuenta hombres podía mantener completamente dominada a aquella criatura que tanto se asemejaba a su amado señor.

A su lado, el predicador recibía el mismo tratamiento. Si bien Legato no dudaba de que a él si podría controlarlo, sería todo más fácil si únicamente centraba su atención en Vash la Estampida, el cual no dejó de luchar contra la droga hasta cerciorarse de que la gente inocente que había servido involuntariamente para capturarles, era liberada de las ataduras invisibles del sirviente de Knives. Sabía que no se trataba de un acto de misericordia, era simplemente que ya no le interesaban. Entonces, y solo entonces, el pistolero se permitió cerrar los ojos y hundirse en el pozo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

Un pitido sordo en los oídos y un sabor amargo en la boca. Una respiración profunda. Las primeras sensaciones tras el despertar, y el desconcierto inicial que dura sólo un instante cuando abres los ojos y aún nada esta claro a tu alrededor. Vash sentía frío en el cuerpo, tan entumecido tras el sueño que era incapaz de moverlo… o quizás no era entumecimiento… todo el cuerpo helado salvo el pie derecho, sumergido en algo cálido… no, no estaba sumergido, era como una corriente de aire… una respiración; el aliento de alguien junto a él, alguien agachado o tumbado en el suelo… y el cuerpo fatigado, tan fatigado como si hubiera pasado días de pie…

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que consiguió que la mirada se le aclarara lo suficiente como para ver a alguien arrodillado junto a él, la cabeza baja, la mirada en el suelo…

¿ya te has despertado, pelopincho?- Wolfwood alzó la cabeza con rigidez y miró hacia arriba. Había escuchado el cambio en la respiración de Vash al despertarse

¿Wolf? ¿Qué…?

Muévete lentamente para que te vaya circulando la sangre por el cuerpo. Antes yo he intentado levantarme de golpe y me ha dado un calambre terrible en la espalda…

Al escuchar estas palabras del predicador, Vash tomó súbitamente conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Estaba de pie con la espalda contra un muro de hormigón, en el cual se anclaban unos sólidos grilletes que le sujetaban por las muñecas, tobillos y cuello a la pared. Un par de gruesas correas de cuero sujetaban su torso cruzando desde su costado izquierdo a su hombro derecho y al contrario. Sus grandes alas blancas habían sido obligadas a manifestarse de algún modo y, sujetas con correas también por su parte media, yacían con las puntas tiradas por el suelo de cualquier manera.

Como si fuera necesaria tanta precaución- pensó entre compungido y avergonzado al darse cuenta de que tan solo llevaba puesto el pantalón- no puedo mover ni un dedo, imagino que por esa droga que me han administrado… siento como si tuviera el cuerpo hecho de merengue…

Wolf…Wolf…

Si, aquí estoy, no me he ido a ninguna parte.

Tu… tu, ¿Cómo estas? ¿te han hecho algún daño?

Vash bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, junto a los cuales su amigo había sido puesto de rodillas y encadenado por las muñecas al suelo, con una cadena tan corta que ni siquiera le permitía ponerse en cuclillas, y por el cuello al techo, de manera que si intentaba sentarse se ahorcaría.

Psche… para un sacerdote no es nada del otro mundo permanecer horas de rodillas- respondió con voz ronca.

Una risa vacía les hizo girar la cabeza. Entre las sombras estaba Legato vigilándoles, con un brillo cruel en sus ojos dorados, como dos llamas diminutas que en la negrura de la noche dan lugar a un gran incendio

De modo que estás acostumbrado a permanecer de rodillas, ¿eh, traidor?. Eso es lo que quieres hacer creer, que estás arrodillado ante nuestro señor como los demás, hasta que nos das un tiro por la espalda, ¿verdad?

De… ¿de que está hablando, Wolf?

Ni idea; no debería permanecer tanto tiempo en lugares con tan escasa ventilación…

Legato no se molestó en replicar; simplemente el predicador comenzó a doblar las piernas. A medida que lo hacía, su respiración iba haciendose más superficial y entrecortada, pues la argolla del cuello le oprimía cada vez más la tráquea.

¡Basta! Déjale en paz, esto no va con él, es entre Knives y yo- exclamó Vash con toda la fuerza que pudo extraer de su narcotizado cuerpo.

Legato hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Mira como se protegen entre ellos; como se preocupan el uno del otro más que de sí mismos;… es patético, es … aunque tal vez…- su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa diabólica- tal vez la explicación sea sencilla

Sin dejar de sonreir de forma escalofriante, Legato extrajo algo de entre sus ropas y, en pocas zancadas, se aproximó a los prisioneros. Entonces puso ante los ojos de Vash una jeringuilla hipodérmica con un líquido transparente y, cuando estuvo seguro de que el pistolero la había examinado detenidamente, le hundió la aguja en el cuello hasta la jeringa. Mientras el relajante muscular acababa con la poca resistencia física que le quedaba a Vash, Legato desató con parsimonia a Wolfwood, al que mantenía férreamente controlado con sus habilidades, seguro de que el pistolero tampoco podría rebelarse en ese estado. El predicador se puso lentamente de pie, movido por el sirviente de Knives como si de una marioneta se tratara, y extendió la mano para tomar el cuchillo que Legato le tendía.

Creo que ya se la razón por la que os protegéis tanto el uno al otro…y ahora me lo vais a demostrar…

Despacio, como a cámara lenta, Wolfwood se giró hacia Vash, con el puñal en la mano, y comenzó a acercarlo al cuello de su indefenso amigo.

Espera Wolf, ¿Qué… que es lo que vas a hacer?- ni siquiera era capaz de forcejear, y su voz no era más que un susurro.

Maldita sea, pelopincho, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo ¡yo no quiero hacer esto!

La punta del cuchillo llegó hasta la piel blanca y, con una pequeña presión, la atravesó. Una gota de sangre tiño la hoja, y Wolf la retiró para llevársela a los labios.

Legato sonrió cuando vio la cara del predicador al probar el sabor de la sangre de su amigo. Sólo sus ojos revelaban la lucha silenciosa del predicador contra aquel que le manejaba, pues incluso sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a obedecerle.

Probemos a que sabe el resto- dijo Wolfwood con una voz que no era la suya.

El cuchillo volvió de nuevo a buscar la piel de Vash, pero esta vez suavemente, pasando en una caricia espantosa sobre cada una de las cicatrices del pecho del pistolero. Lentamente fue recorriendo todas y cada una, irritando levemente el sensible tejido cicatrizal al paso del filo. Cuando Wolf llegó a las cicatrices del vientre, Vash se sonrojó al entender cual era el cometido del cuchillo. Con un arte exquisito, Wolf cortó la tela de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de Vash sin rozar ni tan siquiera mínimamente la piel. La tela desgarrada cayó, dejando al pistolero completamente desnudo.

Lo siento, pelopincho- murmuró Wolfwood con gran esfuerzo entre los dientes apretados.

No es culpa tuya; perdóname tú a mí por haberte arrastrado a esta situación- replicó Vash apartando la mirada de los ojos celestes del predicador.

El cuchillo produjo un tintineo metálico al caer al suelo. Las manos de Wolfwood comenzaron a reproducir los movimientos que anteriormente había hecho el cuchillo. Los largos dedos del predicador tantearon el cuello y los sólidos hombros de Vash, quien no pudo evitar que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. Si bien ni un músculo del pistolero se había movido antes al sentir el contacto con la hoja del cuchillo ahora le recorría un leve temblor, y a media que las manos de Wolfwood le acariciaban, sus alas, lentamente, con gran esfuerzo, se replegaron hasta cubrirle levemente el bajo vientre, pese a que debían estirarse penosamente para ello porque los grilletes apenas se lo permitían.

Wolf emitió un gruñido de impotencia cuando posó las dos manos sobre el trasero de su amigo.

Esta firme, ¿verdad, Chapel?- preguntó Legato emitiendo una risita- Es normal, después de todo lo que ha corrido de acá para allá tratando de salvar a la gente de nosotros…

¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Vash con voz débil- ¿Por qué haces participar a Wolfwood en esta burla? Él sólo ha estado haciendo lo que vosotros queríais que hiciera…

Wolfwood miró con asombro al pistolero. Vash lo sabía, sabía cual era la misión que le habían encomendado y sin embargo nunca había hecho mención a nada, siguiendo dócilmente la dirección que el predicador le había marcado.

Con los traidores yo me permito hacer aquello que más me apetece- repuso Legato- y además…- el predicador acercó el rostro al cuello de Vash y, entre las mandíbulas rígidas, su lengua rosada asomó buscando el calor de la piel del pistolero- en realidad Chapel sigue haciendo aquello que yo deseo que haga…

El temblor de Vash se acentúo cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de su amigo sobre una de las numerosas cicatrices del pecho. Sabía que Legato controlaba cada uno de los movimientos de Wolfwood, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas veces habría hecho aquello con una mujer, pues la experiencia que demostraba el predicador no parecía tan sólo el fruto de la voluntad del secuaz de Knives. Un leve sonido se escapó de entre los labios del pistolero cuando el predicador atrapó un pezón entre los dientes, y comenzó a acariciarlo con la punta con la lengua.

Pese a su autocontrol, Vash sintió que se sonrojaba. Pero más que por la vergüenza de que él y su amigo se vieran reducidos a juguetes para Legato, porque se le había pasado por la cabeza que si no estuvieran en aquella situación, aquello resultaría muy agradable…

Lentamente, trazando un húmedo sendero primero por el pecho y luego por el vientre del pistolero, la lengua de Wolfwood fue deslizándose hacia abajo acompañada del resto del cuerpo. Se entretuvo unos segundos jugando alrededor del ombligo y luego continuó su viaje prohibido, hasta que las temblorosas plumas de las alas de Vash le hicieron cosquillas en el mentón. Terminó de ponerse de rodillas y sus manos abandonaron el trasero de Vash para agarrar ambas alas.

Wolf… no…

La risa de Legato volvió a resonar en la mazmorra cuando Wolfwood separó las alas de Vash lo suficiente para meter la cabeza entre ellas, y se fundió con el gemido de desesperación del pistolero, que sentía como el predicador deslizaba la lengua por las áreas mas sensibles de su cuerpo.

Basta… no… no le humilles así, Legato, déjale marchar- susurró angustiado Vash- no hagas esto…

Nunca me han ablandado las súplicas, Vash la Estampida- las manos del predicador soltaron las alas y volvieron al lugar que ocupaban antes. Pero esta vez, agarraron los glúteos por debajo. El pistolero sintió como uno de los largos dedos de Nicholas tanteaba entre ellos, y tensó el cuerpo- nadie merece misericordia… mis súplicas nunca sirvieron de nada…- añadió Bluesummers con un susurro.

Sin darle la espalda al espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, el sirviente de Knives tanteó la mesita que se hallaba junto a él, en la penumbra. El crujido del cuero llegó hasta los oídos de los dos prisioneros, pero solo Vash pudo ver que Legato tenía en las manos un látigo negro. Flexionó un par de veces el final del mismo, levantó el brazo y su silbido hendió el aire.

El golpe alcanzó a Wolfwood en medio de la espalda. El predicador gritó, y también Vash al introducir éste de golpe el dedo en su interior. Dos, tres golpes, que se transmitían desde Wolfwood a Vash, mientras que la lengua y la boca del predicador seguían con la tortura que la mente retorcida de Legato había ideado para ambos.

Al pistolero la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba perdiendo definitivamente el control de su cuerpo, y ya no estaba seguro de que más podían obligarle a hacer. Aquello era una aberración, pero una de las cosas que más le torturaban era que físicamente, lo que Wolf le estaba haciendo no era tan desagradable. El predicador no estaba confuso, sino sorprendido. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo dando gracias de que eso que estaba haciendo fuese a Vash y no a Legato.

Sonriendo cruelmente, Bluesummers levantó la mano para asestar otro latigazo.

¿Te diviertes?- una voz despectiva freno en seco aquel brazo

Mi señor…- de inmediato Legato soltó el látigo y se postró

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo con mi hermano, sucio humano?

El vasallo de Knives se sonrojó. Disgustar a su señor era lo último que quería hacer, y si su "entretenimiento" le había molestado, entonces se había hecho merecedor de cualquier castigo que Knives quisiera aplicarle. Tragó saliva e intentó responder a la pregunta de su amo.

Perdón, yo… el traidor Chapel…

Deja de balbucear, criatura despreciable- cortó Knives con dureza- y mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando.

Sorprendido, Bluesummers levantó la cabeza. Las escasas veces que su amo le amonestaba, por su parte solo quería ver sumisión y docilidad, por muy brutalmente que le tratase. Pero esta vez, pese a sus palabras, el vengativo independiente no estaba tan enfadado como decía. Mas bien al contrario. Sonreía sardónicamente, y Legato pudo comprobar, justo al levantar la vista, que el espectáculo, lejos de haberle molestado, le había excitado palpablemente. Muy palpablemente.

Knives de nuevo sorprendió a su vasallo cuando le guiñó un ojo.

Fíjate en lo que me ha pasado por tu culpa- Knives movió ligeramente las caderas hacia delante, muy cerca de la cara de Bluesummers- … mas te vale arreglarlo.

Legato no cabía en sí de gozo por el privilegio que su amo le estaba otorgando. Entendió que Knives estaba jugando y, entusiasmado, le siguió el hilo.

Os pido mil perdones, mi señor- de rodillas y con la cabeza baja de nuevo, se aproximó a Knives lo bastante para apoyar "descuidadamente" manos y frente en el abultamiento que tan "desafortunadamente" había provocado. Un escalofrío semejante a una sacudida eléctrica le sacudió el cuerpo- os prometo arreglarlo.

Por supuesto que lo arreglarás- mientras agarraba a su siervo por el pelo para aproximarle aún mas, le dedicó otro guiño a Vash, que le miraba horroriza-do- Y dime, sucio niñato, ¿Qué más pensabas hacerle a mi hermano con esa marioneta de predicador que te has buscado?... ¿no pensarías… hacer que se desnudara delante de él, verdad?

¿Hacer que se desnudara, mi señor? – Legato hablaba con voz suave, cariñosa, mientras sus manos trabajaban despacio para complacer a su querido amo- ¿de ese modo que se desnudan los hombres de mala fama que exhiben su cuerpo ante un montón de mujeres frenéticas? ¿así, como lo está haciendo ahora?

A medida que Legato hablaba, Wolfwood se despojaba sensualmente de sus ropas. Sólo en sus ojos se adivinaba su profundo disgusto, que estropeaba un poco el efecto que hacía su encantadora sonrisa al dirigirse a Vash. Este, con los dientes apretados, desviaba la vista al suelo. De ningún modo participaría en el indecente juego de su hermano.

- Si, de ese modo- asintió Knives sonriendo- Eres un pervertido, Legato, je, je… y ahora solo faltaría que Wolfwood le obligara a mirarle contra su voluntad… ¿no serás capaz de algo así, verdad?

- Oh, si, mi señor, si sería capaz- jadeó Legato- porque si no le mirase, Wolfwood podría cortarse el cuello…

Vash levantó súbitamente la mirada. El predicador había cogido del suelo el cuchillo con el que había cortado su ropa y ahora hacía lo mismo con sus propios pantalones. Cuando pasó a la ropa interior, el pistolero apartó un segundo la mirada. Un segundo que no le pasó desapercibido a Legato que, aunque de espaldas, sabía todo lo que ocurría en la estancia, y estaba disfrutando enormemente, no solo por poder complacer él mismo a su amo, sino también con la humillación de Wolfwood y la impotencia de Vash.

Como resultado, Nicholas se dio un largo corte en el pecho.

¡NO!, Basta ya, maldita sea…

Je, je, ¿has soltado un juramento, Vash?- Knives no había dejado de observar a su hermano- Bueno, bueno, parece que por fin empiezas a perder el control. Excelente, deja que te domine la rabia, deja que tu cuerpo actúe por sí solo y muéstrate como el ser superior que en realidad eres…

No. No volveré a hacer una cosa así jamás. No permitiré nunca más que se manifieste eso que no puedo controlar y que es tan destructivo…

Estas muy seguro,- Knives sonrió malvadamente, y rodeó con ambas manos la garganta de Legato- ya veremos si lo haces o no…

¡KNIVES! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA!

Wolfwood, de frente a Vash, no podía ver a Knives, pero seguía siendo controlado por Legato. Había empezado a moverse lentamente, con una gracia natural, como si sonara una música cálida y excitante que solo él estuviera escuchando. Su cuerpo desnudo, moreno y flexible, casi rozaba la piel pálida del pistolero. Pero la mente del predicador, lo único que aún le pertenecía, estaba ocupada en algo muy diferente; "no permitiré nunca más que se manifieste… eso que no puedo controlar y es tan destructivo…" Nicholas ya sabía que Vash no era un humano normal, y que normalmente era el mayor botarate que podía uno encontrarse y, aunque le molestara reconocerlo, un memo adorable capaz de hacer que brillara el sol y cantaran los pájaros en el erial de su alma atormentada; pero también había visto a ese otro Vash, una criatura terrorífica de ojos zafiro y múltiples alas con la potencia destructiva de un millón de bombas, y tan implacable y frío como un ángel del Apocalipsis, el verdadero Tifón Humanoide. Y, desde luego, no tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con aquel ser, pues la última vez que Vash se había transformado, había sobrevivido de puro milagro, cosa que no podía decir la ciudad donde habían estado. Pasara lo que pasara, esta no era una opción.

Pelopincho, contrólate- gruñó entre dientes Wolfwood cuando acercó la cabeza al rostro de su amigo para mordisquearle una oreja. Entonces ambos cuerpos se tocaron, y Vash se sonrojó- Maldita sea, tío, sabes que no estoy hablando de esto. Hay mucho en juego, no vayas a perder los nervios.

Wolf, es que yo…- Knives soltó una risita y agachó la cabeza para susurrar algo a la oreja de su siervo, que volvió la cabeza un momento para mirar burlón al predicador.

Los grilletes de los tobillos del pistolero cayeron. En ese momento la mano derecha de Wolf se movió para agarrar la pierna de Vash, que seguía sin ofrecer resistencia debido a la masiva dosis de tranquilizantes, y levantarla hasta apoyarle el muslo en la cresta de su morena cadera. Sujetó la pierna firmemente unos segundos para que el sudor que hacía brillar la piel de ambos no hiciera que se escurriera y, ante la mirada atónita del pistolero repitió la operación con la otra pierna. Vash cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Se oyó una bofetada.

¡Al revés, imbécil! Eso es una blasfemia… ningún humano puede ni siquiera soñar con atreverse a hacer algo así. Ningún _humano_- repitió Knives poniendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra mientras miraba con lujuria a su hermano- ningún humano.

Me das asco- replicó Vash con frialdad

Knives rió.

Pues acabo de empezar.

Perdon, mi señor…¿puedo hablar?- Legato, derribado por la bofetada, miraba a Knives con ansiedad. Se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por haber interpretado tan mal las palabras de su amo. Temió haberle estropeado la diversión hasta que vio que su señor estaba aún más "potente" que antes…

No, miserable humano, no puedes hablar… - alargando la mano, Knives levantó a Legato por el pelo hasta ponerlo de rodillas de nuevo delante de él- … porque es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

Oh, por favor…-gruñó Vash tratando de hacer caso omiso de las caricias de Wolfwood- ¿porqué no me desatas y arreglamos esto entre nosotros, Knives? ¿O es que lo único que sabes hacer es machacar a los que son más débiles que tú?

Será difícil, mi señor- susurró Legato muy bajito- Debo controlarlos completamente a ambos…

Confío en tus habilidades, sirviente, y sé que sabes lo que te pasará si me decepcionas.

Legato asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus labios besaban con veneración absoluta el miembro de su señor.

Aprovechando la postura de sus dos víctimas, el sirviente de Knives ordenó al cuerpo de Wolfwood acercarse más al de Vash hasta que la entrepierna de los dos amigos estuvo en contacto. Después, lentamente, comenzó a moverse de abajo hacia arriba, frotando piel con piel, mezclando sudores y respiraciones aceleradas. La intención de Legato era tratar de excitar al pistolero aunque solo fuera un poco de forma natural, pues no sabía hasta que punto podría controlar absolutamente todas las funciones de su cuerpo. No se atrevía a hacer que de nuevo el predicador buscara en el interior del cuerpo del rubio ese punto tan sensible que seguro le ayudaría en su propósito por temor a disgustar a su señor, así que tenía que conformarse con aquello. Así, luego no tendría más que volver a Wolfwood de espaldas e inclinarle, y hacer que el tímido independiente le atrajera hacia sí utilizando las piernas… y de este modo podría reparar un poco el error que había cometido ante su amado señor.

Ese era el plan de Legato, que se concentraba en sentir hasta el último músculo de los dos cautivos mientras llevaba a Knives al éxtasis, pero el hombre de los ojos dorados no había contado con la determinación del pistolero quien, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Wolfwood (o mas bien de Legato) no mostraba ni la más leve excitación.

"Idiota- pensó Legato, mirando a través de los ojos del predicador- no se si está asustado o enfadado, pero no hay forma…"

Wolfwood tenía una desagradable sonrisa en la cara, y parecía estar disfrutando con la situación, pues su cuerpo así parecía atestiguarlo. Pero Vash sabía que no era cierto, pues había aprendido a leer en sus ojos como en un libro sus emociones. Así que pensó que lo mejor era no decir ni hacer nada, y concentrar su mente en cualquier cosa menos en aquella habitación. Notó como Wolf bajaba la mano para buscar su intimidad y acariciar la zona más sensible tal como había hecho antes con la lengua, pero él apretó firmemente los labios y comenzó a repasar todas y cada una de las partes de un arma, como se desmontaban y como volvían a colocarse de nuevo.

Palanca del seguro del percutor, percutor manual, interruptor, botón del seguro del percutor, pasador del extractor, extractor…- murmuraba, sin dejar de mirar a Wolfwood para que no le volvieran a amenazar con el cuchillo, pero en realidad sin ver nada.

¿Pero que diablos…-pensó Legato- está tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa? ¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de hacerlo en esta situación?

Un hilillo de sangre apareció en los pálidos labios de Vash. Al igual que hiciera con la Gung-ho-gun Dominique el Cíclope, estaba recurriendo al dolor para poder concentrarse en algo que no fueran las "atenciones" de Wolf ni las extrañas sensaciones que a la fuerza estaban despertando en su cuerpo. El predicador levantó entonces la cabeza y le besó con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios apretados, para buscar la ensangrentada lengua del pistolero y apartarla de los dientes que la estaban machacando.

Vash hizo una mueca de disgusto. Parecía que Legato no iba a permitirle ni siquiera aquello. Estaba claro que lo que le pasara a Wolf no le importaba en absoluto, pues, tras acariciar suavemente las heridas que los colmillos habían dejado, la lengua del predicador reposaba ahora entre las dos filas de dientes, para evitar que de nuevo Vash volviera a morderse. La mano izquierda de Nicholas subió durante un instante y, con el dorso, limpió la sangre de los labios de Vash, antes de bajar de nuevo para continuar con su impúdica tarea.

¿Wolf?- articuló trabajosamente el pistolero.

¿Y bien, Legato? ¿Tienes dificultades en entender una orden sencilla?- Knives se estaba hartando de esperar, y su sirviente le miró con la cara empapada de sudor- He dicho que quiero que se lo tire… y aún se siguen sobando sin hacer nada más.

Si, si mi señor, es que…

¡Que no quiero es qués…!- Legato se dobló por la cintura cuando Knives le pateó el estómago- ¡Que lo hagas y ya está!

¡KNIVES!- bramó Vash, apartando a Wolf con un gesto de la cabeza- No vuelvas a …

¿Qué no vuelva a qué? ¿A hacer esto?- preguntó Knives propinando una nueva patada a Legato. El humano de los ojos dorados se quedó en el suelo, abrazado a los pies de su señor- Es mío y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con él. Quizá lo mate aquí mismo…

Ni se te ocurra. No lo permitiré- Wolfwood miró con fastidio al pistolero. Estaban metidos en aquella situación en la que ya habían perdido la dignidad y muy posiblemente perderían también la vida y Vash se empeñaba como siempre en proteger incluso a aquellos que le trataban como basura.

No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré- se burló Knives- ¿y que vas a hacer, hermanito?- preguntó, acercándose a los dos amigos y acariciando el cabello color oro de Vash- ¿escupirme?

Arreglemos esto entre nosotros, Knives, déjalos a ellos aparte- el pistolero sostuvo serenamente la mirada de su hermano. Un tranquilo lago verde contra un océano azul embravecido.- Y arreglémoslo en igualdad de condiciones.

¿Para qué? ¡Si así es mucho más divertido!- el independiente deslizó la mano libre por la espalda desnuda del predicador, hasta llegar al glúteo, donde clavó con fuerza las uñas- Mira, hermano, te voy a proponer otro trato; tú haces lo que yo te ordene y a cambio no mataré a estos humanos… aún- las alas de Knives se habían manifestado en forma de afiladas cuchillas- ¿Qué tal?

Knives…- Vash estaba empezando a enfadarse. El mero hecho de tener tan cerca al responsable de la muerte de Lem le irritaba profundamente, pero que además se atreviera a amenazar a Wolfwood…

Lo que te pido es muy sencillo, Vash; vamos, espero que no me digas que nunca… ¿alguna vez te habrás calzado a alguien, no?

Exasperado, Vash desvió la mirada. No podía permitirse utilizar su tremendo poder para liberarse y enfrentarse a su hermano, pues muy posiblemente ocurriría lo mismo que en July y sería el responsable de otra masacre más, pues morirían todos los que se encontraban a 100 illes a la redonda. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que matase a Wolf, ni tampoco a Legato.

¿Qué quieres de mí?- Knives sonrió y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Vash le cortó- Fijate que digo de _mi,_ Knives, ellos dos están fuera de esto.

Nada de eso. Ellos son los entrantes, y tú el postre. No puedes negociar, Vash, solo ganar tiempo. Tiempo para ellos, por supuesto, ya que tú y yo somos eternos. Así que si quieres que el predicador vea otro amanecer, gánatelo. Hazlo con él. Ahora- añadió con dureza.

Pero…

Un destello plateado cegó a Nícholas. Las alas como cuchillas de Knives habían buscado su cuello, pero un ala blanca se había interpuesto en su camino.

Esta bien, pelopincho. Hagamos lo que dice.

¿Qué…?- Wolfwood volvió a besarle, pero esta vez su beso no supo a sangre. Vash cerró los ojos, pues tenía la sensación de estar cayendo a plomo en un abismo.

Los brazos del predicador rodearon el cuello del pistolero mientras sus labios bebían de aquella fuente pura que nunca había conocido besos semejantes. Sus manos grandes y morenas acariciaban con delicadeza el cabello rubio, negro en algunas zonas, y todo su cuerpo le abrazaba, pero de manera cálida, amable, sin poder compararse al remedo de pasión que había demostrado por culpa de Legato anteriormente. Con mimo y ternura acarició su pecho cubierto de cicatrices, y comprobó como se estremecía. Despacio bajó las manos hasta su torneada cintura, abandonando sus labios un momento para besar su cuello, justo bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Todo aquello había cogido a Vash de sorpresa, pero lo cierto era que todo lo demás (su hermano, la complicada situación en la que se encontraban) estaba desapareciendo, y ante él solo quedaba aquel maravilloso hombre y la sinceridad de sus ojos. Vash echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Wolf le lamió suavemente el hueco tras la clavícula, y su boca por primera vez buscó la boca del amigo.

Knives observaba en silencio con una sonrisa socarrona. Le encantaba ver Vash obligado a realizar un acto tan contrario a su naturaleza, y oír como su estoico hermano no podía evitar algún que otro jadeo de anhelo. Palmeó la cabeza de Legato, que se había vuelto a arrodillar ante él, y comprobó con satisfacción como las alas de su hermano temblaban y tiraban de sus ataduras pidiendo que las dejaran hacer.

Lo estas haciendo bien, sirviente. Libera a mi hermano de sus ataduras para que pueda "expresarse" mejor.

Legato miró confundido a su señor, pero Knives estaba tan absorto en el espectáculo que no se percató. Y es que su servidor no estaba controlando a ninguno de los dos cautivos, que actuaban por propia voluntad.

Las cadenas cayeron, y entonces Vash pudo corresponder a las caricias que le estaba regalando el predicador. Sus alas blancas le abrazaron, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Wolfwood con la misma precisión que demostraba en sus disparos. Vash conocía muy bien el cuerpo humano, sabía por instinto cuales eran los puntos vitales de un humano y evitaba siempre acertar en ellos cuando no tenía más remedio que disparar. Nicholas se estremeció cuando se le ocurrió aquella idea. "Como un depredador, sabe exactamente donde hay que herir para matar a alguien… espero que nunca quiera herirme". Y entonces reparó en que la mano derecha del pistolero estaba justo apoyada sobre su corazón.

Wolf

¿Qué?

Los grandes ojos verdes de Vash tenían un brillo especial cuando el pistolero le miró sonriendo con inocencia.

El mío es algo diferente, pero te aseguro que siente lo mismo.

Y volvió a besar a su amigo. Y Nicholas se maravilló por la profundidad de aquel beso, no comparable al de ningún ser humano. Algo poderoso, imposible de definir, se liberó entonces. Una sinfonía maravillosa nunca escuchada sobre la faz de la tierra, en la que todos los instrumentos sonaban como voces puras plenas de alegría, una llanura sin fronteras hecha de nubes blancas con los rayos de oro del sol del amanecer, una tierra feliz llena de bosques siempre verdes salpicada de cristalinas cascadas… todas aquellas visiones pasaron por la mente del predicador, que entonces estuvo seguro de lo que había visto aquella mañana, y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que estaba besando a un ángel.

Wolfwood se separó un instante para contemplar a Vash, que parecía transfigurado, su piel blanca, su cabello de oro, sus hermosas alas que suavemente acariciaban la piel morena del sacerdote renegado… y su mirada. Ningún humano podía tener esa dulzura en la mirada.

Te equivocas- susurró Vash muy bajito, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Tú también me miras así. Si yo soy un ángel, tú eres mi nexo con el corazón de los hombres. Tú has salido del Infierno para evitar que yo vuelva a él. Hoy creíamos estar en el Purgatorio antes de darnos cuenta de que habíamos descubierto el Paraíso.

Y de nuevo ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que hizo que sus cuerpos parecieran lo que sus almas habían logrado. Ser uno solo.

Legato

¿Mi señor?- aterrado, el hombre del cabello violeta miró a su amo, y sus cuerpo se contrajo esperando el golpe que seguramente le daría por no haber cumplido sus deseos

No sé que bicho te ha picado. Estás muy ñoño. No digo que no tenga su gracia ver a esos dos jugando a las películas románticas, pero yo esperaba algo más… sucio, no se si me explico…

Pero… pero…

Ah, ves, algo así, ahora ya han dejado de parlotear como dos periquitos enamorados y han entrado a saco… Vaya! Quien iba a suponer que mi hermano podía convertirse en un bisonte en celo, ja, ja, ja!

De golpe, los dos amigos habían dado rienda suelta a sus cuerpos, y expresaban con ellos todo lo que ya no podían decir con palabras. Vash había tomado la iniciativa, y acariciaba a Wolfwood con brazos y alas, mientras el predicador, mas diestro en el uso de los labios, llenaba de besos ardientes cada parte del cuerpo del pistolero. El ímpetu del independiente había hecho ir retrocediendo a Nicholas, cuyo cuerpo buscaba una superficie sólida contra la que poder apoyarse, y en su desplazamiento derribó la mesita de donde el sirviente de Knives había cogido el látigo. En ella había algo más, y Legato se dio cuenta tarde de que había sido un gran error dejar allí aquel objeto, con el que había creído burlarse de su odiado enemigo.

Era Lightnight.

La pistola ahora brillaba en la mano del jadeante Vash.

Y el látigo atenazaba la garganta del sirviente, manejado por un sudoroso pero triunfante Wolfwood.

- Legato, esta sorpresa no me gusta. No te pongas tan creativo…- dijo Knives dudando.

- Knives, nunca creí que le diría esto a nadie pero, ¿tú eres tonto?- resopló Vash

- ¿Cómo que…?

- Mi señor…- Legato trató de aflojar sin éxito la cuerda que le estaba asfixiando- yo no los estoy controland…. Ha, ha,… no les contr…

- Wolf, por favor, afloja un poco la presión. No es a él al que quiero… ¿Cómo dijiste tú, hermano? Es que yo no suelo emplear esos términos…¿calzarme?

Todos los presentes miraron con asombro a Vash. Incluso Wolfwood temió durante un momento que Legato hubiera recuperado de algún modo el control sobre el pistolero, pero al mirar bien a su amigo descubrió un asomo de sonrisa burlona en sus ojos, y se relajó mentalmente.

No… no estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, Vash?- Knives miró de arriba abajo a su hermano. Sus alas desplegadas como las de un halcón, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices como testigos de su desprecio hacia el dolor, su severa expresión de cólera divina…y la pistola apuntándole. _Ambas_ pistolas- Además, tú no puedes obligarme a…

¿Te apuestas algo?- el pistolero avanzó peligrosamente hacia Knives- Querías ver a dos hombres unirse contra su voluntad, ¿no? Pues no creas que yo no tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero parece justo ¿no crees?

"Ahora sí que parece un ángel"- pensó Wolfwood observándole con admiración- "pero un ángel del Apocalipsis"

Vash… por favor, yo…

Yo también pedí por favor… y lo que más me molesta es que le metieras a él en esto… Ahora ven aquí…

Mi señor…- con un supremo esfuerzo, Legato frenó el avance de Vash- huya, mi seño…ha, ha..

Knives no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se dio media vuelta y cogiendo carrerilla saltó por la ventana. Wolfwood corrió hacia ella tras propinar una bofetada a Legato y se asomó a tiempo para ver una silueta alada perderse en la oscuridad a una velocidad asombrosa.

¡Pelopincho, se escapa!- el predicador se volvió para ver como Vash permitía escapar a Legato- Pero… ¿eres idiota o qué?

Déjales. Tienen suficiente

Pero… ¡pero que dices! ¡Si nos han torturado, han estado a punto de matarnos y …

Tienen suficiente castigo al vivir sin conocer el amor.

Nicholas se quedó congelado. No se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Bien. Ahora será mejor que busquemos nuestra ropa- Vash se volvió de espaldas a Wolfwood- No es necesario que hablemos de lo que ha pasado aquí si no quieres; será algo que guardaré para siempre sin decírselo jamás a nadie. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esta situación, te pido mil disculpas, y si quieres abofetearme por haberte hecho algo así, yo…

Si que quiero abofetearte- gruño Wolfwood atrapando bruscamente a Vash por un brazo- pero es por decir tonterías… ¿Dónde crees que vas en ese estado?- hizo un gesto despreocupado hacia la entrepierna de su amigo- Es pésimo quedarse así…- su mano aflojó el apretón y bajó hasta su cintura- te ayudaré a solucionarlo…

FIN ;P


End file.
